


I Brought You My NERF Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Frerard, M/M, Reunion, nerf war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: To celebrate the reunion, Gerard, Frank, Ray, and Mikey gather in Frank's house for the ultimate Nerf war. Two teams, three levels of the house, and the slightest bit of tension.Sort of a crack fic, but not really.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 22





	I Brought You My NERF Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t posted in the past couple days. I’ve been just been pouring my entire life into this, and I’ve also been backed up on homework assignments. I’m trying, though. I’m doing the best I can, but things are just catching up to me and I need a day off from everything, including this. I want to go in one of those sensory deprivation tanks.

Frank held the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he picked up spare items around the house and put them where they belonged (to his standard). “Y-Yeah,” he said, “I’m totally down for that!” He was talking on the phone with Gerard Way, who was trying to figure out what to do to get the whole band to bond like they used to. The first idea was some form of barbecue, but none of them can grill to save their life and they’d probably end up ordering Chinese or something. 

The second idea — the one they were talking about over the phone — centered around a bonding activity as old as time. Using proper eye protection and all their children’s nerf guns, they’d gather at Frank’s house and have the time of their lives. Shooting, dodging, hiding, laughing, and maybe splitting up into two teams. It wouldn't last all night, but it was going to be one of the activities they did while spending the night together. Gerard’s voice was smooth on the other side, and Frank’s chest felt that familiar flutter from back then. “So, uh, m’wife said that it’s okay if I do it. She and I don’t have plans or anything tonight.” 

Frank chuckled, “You do everything your wife says, don’t you?” 

He could hear Gerard blushing as he stuttered. “I-I do what I want!” he objected, “It’s just that Lyn has some really good ideas that are better than mine, the majority of the time.” 

Frank barked a laugh as he sprayed down the counter and wiped it down with a paper towel. “That’s what they all say. Sadly, that’s how it is with me and Jamia.” He threw some oven bake cookies on a pan and tossed it into the oven, slamming the door shut and nearly collapsing on the floor. He’d been cleaning the house for an hour, but he knew either way that no one would notice. Even if rats were living in the sink and Frank used machetes as butter knives, no one would notice. Plus, they were some of his best friends; they’d seen him at his worst and at his best.

He continued talking on the phone with Gee as he swept over the house with his eyes, seeking any imperfection. It was a strange sense of disappointment when he found out that nothing was wrong and the whole house was clean. He wanted _something_ to do while he talked on the phone. He wasn’t one of those people who could talk and sit at the same time for an entire phone call. Hell, he couldn’t even sit still for more than seven minutes (he timed it once). He decided to go out to the backyard in his socks and walked the interior perimeter as he talked. 

Gerard asked him, “So... what’s the deal with your family tonight? Are they going somewhere while we shoot each other senseless?” 

Frank was quick to reply. “The kids are with grandma and Jamia is spending the night with her old college roommate.” 

Gerard hummed softly. “And you’re okay with that? You’re not scared that she’ll cheat?” 

“It’s not cheating if she tells me every single detail of what she and Rachel do. It’s not cheating if I tell her every single detail of what you and I do.” He smirked lightly, kicking at a taller blade of grass with his sock. 

Gerard laughed quietly. “Lyn and I have a similar understanding. But, um, you think we’re going to do stuff together tonight? Besides... besides the nerf war?” 

Frank nodded, “I figured it would happen. There’s just a lot of unresolved feelings, and I thought we could talk about them. Not during the war or anything, but since you guys are staying the night, I figured that you and I could snag a few minutes alone. I missed you so much, you know.” 

Gerard sighed, “I know. I missed you too. Anyway, about the thing tonight, should I bring anything besides eye protection, a gun or two, and darts?” 

Frank rolled his eyes sassily. “Gerard,” he scoffed, “They’re called bullets. Darts are for cowboys in saloons who have nothing better to do except flirt with waitresses and throw broken glass at each other.” He looked at his watch. It was 7:30 and the thing started at eight. He heard a car honk in front of his house, so he said goodbye to Gerard and rushed inside to get the door. It was Mikey, who had an entire backpack on. There was the same blank expression as always, but it was happier in his eyes. Frank dove forward and wrapped his arms around Mikey’s center. “MIKEYWAY!” he grinned, “Oh, it’s so nice to see you! How’s the wife? Kids?” 

Mikey chuckled softly as Frank tugged him inside. “I’m doing alright. Family’s good, too. No divorce yet, so I’ve got that going for me...?” 

Frank checked on the cookies in the oven, frowning when he saw they had morphed together. Mikey set down his backpack and kept the door open. "Oh, uh, Ray carpooled with me," he mentioned.

Frank snickered, "Let me guess, you left him at the gas station again? Are we slipping back into old habits?" He took out the cookies and set them on the cool stove. In an attempt to separate them from one another, he took a metal pizza cutter and roughly sliced divide lines. In the end, it didn't look pretty, but that wasn't the point of baking cookies. Quality over quantity over beauty. Everything above beauty. 

Mikey rolled his eyes and opened the screen door to let Ray in. "See, Frank? I didn't leave him at the gas station. He just had trouble with his seatbelt." 

Ray smiled lightly, "It's hard riding in a short person's car, especially when you find out that this particular short person _lives_ in his car and leaves Coke cans all over the place. Seriously, Mikey? Your trunk is the perfect size for stuffing a corpse in, yet you choose to fill it with your own trash and musky smell. It's very distinctive, and I think I might smell like you now." 

Frank looked over his shoulder to see Ray, then ran at him like a little kid who was being visited by some older cousins. "Ray! Oh my god, you haven't changed a bit! Except for the glasses, but they're a good look for you. What do you say we watch The Office or something while we wait for Gerard? I think he planned on _not_ showing up thirty minutes earlier than what the email said. Unlike you two." 

Ray and Mikey nodded in agreement. Happily, Frank led them to the TV room downstairs, collapsed on a beanbag chair, and fiddled with the remote as he found Netflix. He started on season one episode one because Mikey admitted that he'd never really paid attention to it or got the idea of any of the characters or storylines. "Gerard and I watched the British one as soon as it came out on BBC," he said, but I've never actually seen The Office (US)." 

Frank groaned, "You and Gerard are such _Anglophiles_!"

"Shut up, it's called _taste_." 

Some small talk ensued about how they'd been doing, what they'd been eating, who they'd been collaborating with or working with, etc. Mikey didn't talk all that much (surprise, surprise) due to trying to figure out the complexities of The Office. He laughed at certain parts, but mainly because it aligned with the BBC version so much. Like how Tim had been turned into Jim, and how Gareth took the form of Dwight, and how the dialogue/script was basically the same with a few minor adjustments. 

At the end of the episode and when the conversation had just turned into awkward silences broken up by comments or weird questions, it was basically 8:00. A few minutes off, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they heard the sound of the doorbell ring. Frank stood up, then pointed to his friends on the couch. "I'll get the door. You two have to stay here." 

Mikey and Ray teased him, "Frank has a boyfriend! Frank has a boyfriend!" they chanted.

Frank blushed and walked up the stairs. Mikey called up to him, "Leave room for Jesus!" causing Frank to growl lightly.

He opened the door hesitantly, preparing to see his best friend for the first time in years. _It's no different than when you opened the door for Mikey_ , he told himself, _even better that they're in the same family_. He forced to door open and faced the man in front of him. Gerard didn't say anything, and neither did Frank. They just... stared. Gerard had aged so well. He truly looked like a father, but he still had those amazing youthful eyes. His hair wasn't colored anymore, and Gerard had let it grow out, but Frank quickly decided he liked it better like that. He liked everything about Gerard, no matter how it changed. Just as long as his loving and caring personality stayed the same. 

Frank wanted to throw up after thinking the last two thoughts, even though they were true and there was literally no "edgy" way to put it. 

The silence was getting uncomfortable, and they were still staring at each other, so Frank did the most awkward thing and hugged Gerard. Gerard hugged back, still keeping quiet. Frank broke off and laughed softly. "What are we," he joked, "mute?" 

Gerard smiled and gave a second attempt at the hug. It went better this time, even though there wasn't really anything wrong with the first time. it was just outrageously weird and the timing was off by a long shot. Frank felt tears come to his eyes, especially when he felt the singer's chin rest on top of his head. "I missed you so much, you know?" 

Gerard sniffled, trying to hide tears. "We literally just talked on the phone about forty-five minutes ago. How could you find time to miss me?" He stroked Frank's hair, fidgeting with the small hairs on the nape of Frank's neck. Frank leaned into the touch. 

"When we were talking on the phone, that was just one or two parts of you I missed. I missed your voice, and I missed your humor. After the call, I still missed your presence, your scent, and your touch. Now I have all the things I needed and I don't know what to say."

"You could start by letting me into your house so that not everyone can see this. The press is everywhere, you know." 

"Shut up. You and I have both done worse in front of hundreds of people. And, even better, the fans are looking for more things to photoshop."

"Can you let me into your house, still? Where are Mikey and Ray?" Gerard backed up from the hug. Frank nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him into the house. Gerard's hand still felt the same, with the same cracks and relatively the same temperature. Frank started to feel nervous; what if Gerard didn't see Frank the same way? What if he liked him better how he was six years ago? Gerard noticed his sweaty palms. "Frank, don't worry about anything. Are those cookies?" 

Frank nodded. "Really abnormal, misshapen cookies." he led Gerard downstairs to Mikey and Ray. He acted normal and let go of Gerard's hand before he could be seen and/or mocked by the other two. "S-So now that everyone is here," he said, "Let's get started! We could split up into teams, or go solo. What works best for you guys?"   
  
Gerard awkwardly sat down on the beanbag next to the one with Frank's name embroidered on it. "I'd say that we do teams. Deciding teams might be difficult, but then again this is a teambuilding exercise, and we kind of need teams. Hence the name, _team-_ building exercise?" The other three murmured in agreement. Frank pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a map of all the levels in the house. The rooms were outlined, too. He placed it on the floor so everyone could see it and lean closer if they needed to. "I know that Gee could've drawn this with way more detail, but all I had was a piece of sketchbook paper and a blue crayon." 

Ray cocked his head. "But the sheet says that you have an entire office," he commented. 

Frank blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was feeling lazy and the materials I had were the only things within arm's reach of my favorite chair. Get over it. I can be as lazy as I want as long as I still know how to do stuff when I'm motivated. ANYWAY, back to the game plan. We each brought our own weapons and our own _bullets_ \--" he shot Gerard a playful glare. Gerard rolled his eyes and leaned back further against the chair. 

Frank continued, "Since we will have two teams, there are going to be two bases. One base will be in my bedroom, and the other base will be in my office upstairs. A man can only go in his own base, and he can only be in his base for three minutes. A man can use his three minutes to reload his gun, to catch his breath, or to hide from an enemy. No rapid-fire shooting, and once you have been hit three times, you are out. When you are out, you will sit down on the couch that Ray and Mikey are on. When you are on the couch, feel free to do whatever. Phones, watching Netflix, chatting, etc. If there are any disagreements on whether you were or weren't hit with the bullet, you may call a time out by texting the letter T to the group chat, then we will converse on the main floor living room about exactly what happened. We will all have our notifications on at the loudest setting, so there is no possible way that we will miss your message. If you fire your gun during a time out, you are out and will go to the couch. Are there any questions?" 

Mikey raised his hand. "Can we puppy guard our enemy's base if he is inside?" 

Frank sighed, "If you have to ask, then the answer is no. What is this, second grade? This is a serious matter, gentlemen." 

Ray stifled a laugh. "Dude, we're literally playing with our children's Nerf guns. You can't even say the word Nerf without smiling just the tiniest bit." 

Gerard rose his hand to speak. "I bet Mikey could. He can say anything without laughing. Like this one time, we read on the internet that there was no way to say bubbles with a straight face, and Mikey did it. His lips didn't even twitch."

Ray turned to Mikey with wonder. "Do it," he challenged, "Say bubbles." 

Mikey rolled his eyes and maintained his poker face as he said, "Fine. Bubbles." 

Ray and Gerard made fascinated eye contact. Gerard mouthed, "Told you so." 

Frank tried to suppress an impressed smile. He was playing General. "Gentlemen!" he barked, "Be more professional! We are about to go at war with each other and you guys are too busy fooling around with the word Bubbles..." Frank couldn't help but crack a small smile. Everyone noticed and started teasing him about it with overlapping arguments. Frank blushed deeply and cleared his throat. There was no way he was going to make it through this speech. "Anyway, don't touch anything that could have monetary value in the past, present, or future. Especially the past and future. The stock market sucks right now, and I'm already pretty rich. But, uh, still. Don't touch my wife's stuff, either. And, say it with me--" 

Everyone in the room recited the number one rule for literally anyone who set foot in his estate. "You break it, you pay back four times the amount of the original cost to Frank Iero, cash only. Your name is also put in Frank's black spiral notebook that he unironically refers to as the Death Note, and you won't be Frank's friend anymore." 

Frank smiled contentedly. He figured that his band had said the rules so many times that he didn't need the printed sheet of paper listing the rules on his wall anymore. "So, with the two teams, how should we split up?" 

Mikey looked at his brother. "I guess we could do the Way brothers against you and Ray?" Gerard and Ray nodded in agreement. Frank felt a little uncomfortable. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but he silently wanted to be on Gerard's team. Just so that he might be able to catch a few minutes with him in the base or something. Then again, he had all night. 

"I'd be down with that. Except, if we put siblings on a team, then they'd have some brother telepathy and crush us with their witchcraft. What if Gerard and I are on a team? Would that work out? There's no way that we're related, and there's no height or age advantage." 

Ray groaned, "You two would get _distracted_ by each other." 

Mikey crossed his arms and nodded, "You'd spend more than three minutes in the base at a time. We can't let you two be on the same team." 

Frank and Gerard made eye contact, blushing. Frank looked away first. "What if I'm on a team with Mikey and Gerard's with Ray?" 

"Age advantage," the other three monotoned. Frank huffed and curled up on the couch next to Mikey in defiance. "If you won't let me be with Gerard, I'm with Mikey. I need the calming presence of a Way brother. Ray, you're a great guy, but if Gerard and Mikey have telepathy, it's best if I can hear what's happening on the other side. Mikey can just tell me what's going on. It's not that big a deal, anyway. Let's just get into teams, get our guns, and start it." 

Gerard rose his hand again. "What were the cookies for?" 

Frank sighed, "Consumption." 

Mikey asked, "Is there a prize?" 

"Victory." 

Gerard smirked, "Where do babies come from?" 

Frank growled, "You're a father. You know where babies come from. What is it with you two and stupid questions?" 

Mikey folded his arms and leaned back against the couch. "It's not just us; Ray's just the only one out of us who knows how to keep quiet. We're out of questions, though. Let the game begin!" 

Ray chuckled, "After we get ready." 

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Frank had a bandana tied around his forehead and two streaks of black paint under his eyes. He and Mikey were on a team and had matching bullet-holding sashes. Gerard and Ray didn't have any special equipment, but they had the age which came with wisdom. At least, that's how it worked out in Frank's mind. _Who needs a bullet vest when you have smarts_? 

Frank and Mikey's base was in Frank's closet, which was small enough so they couldn't comfortably be in there at the same time, but big enough so that it had its own light switch and door. Gerard and Ray had the office, which was nothing more than a laptop, a desk, and a spinny chair. Maybe there were notebooks somewhere in the desk drawers, but who knows. They couldn't help during the battle. The children's rooms were closed since it just seemed right to have limited access there. The main floor was labeled as the common area, and there was no protection there. Everyone had counted their bullets to ensure that nobody went home without the proper amount. The only guns they could use were their own. 

"You ready?" Frank asked again at everyone's silence. The other three nodded at him. "Alright, boys. You know the rules. No rapid-fire shooting, if you're out then go to the couch, and--" he glanced at Mikey, "--no puppy guarding bases. You may begin shooting ten seconds after I say go _for the second time_. That's right, Gerard. I know your tricks. Ready?"   
  


Mikey rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of waiting. "Three two one, go." He flipped down his eye protection goggles and ran down the stairs to the base as they all started counting down from ten. Frank began to follow his teammate, but then decided it would be easier for Gerard and Ray to catch them if they were going the same direction. He ran into the kitchen and hid in one of the cabinets and closed the doors, surrounding himself with darkness and kitchenware. 

Short people can do things like that. 

Gerard's voice could be heard from upstairs, but Ray's voice was still on the main level. Frank cowered and shivered. He ran his fingers along the smooth plastic surface of the gun, tapping the pads of his fingertips on the bright orange tips of the navy blue bullets. He knew it was just a game, but some part of his brain was making it seem very intense and dramatic. Moviesque, almost. The counting ended, declaring the real war to begin. The first sound he heard was a shot, followed by Ray reminding Gerard that they were on the same team, followed by Gerard apologizing. Frank figured it was best to strike while Ray was distracted by conversation, so he took the chance. He knocked the doors open with his elbow and shoulder as he tumbled out, then jumped to his feet and ran to the living room. Ray saw him and fired one shot, hitting on Frank’s leg. Frank frowned and fired his first shot, landing right on Ray's chest. He barked a laugh and ducked down as he ran downstairs to the base. He wanted to check on Mikey. 

The brunette was on the stairwell, waiting. He struck to alertness when he saw Frank, but relaxed when he recognized him. Frank bragged to him, "I just shot Ray Toro." Mikey smiled the littlest bit and gave him a high five. "You should go out there," Frank added, "It's really fun when you actually get to shoot and stuff." 

Mikey nodded at him. "I'll give it a shot, no pun intended. You stay here and guard the base, okay?" He began to walk upstairs, leaving Frank to guard the base. Frank listened closely to see if he could get any context. From what he could hear, there were footsteps, then silence, then two different shooting noises. Then a third shot, then the sound of Gerard and Ray cheering. Frank groaned and put his head in his hands. Mikey’s children had all the amazing nerf gear, but apparently they hadn’t taught their own father how to operate it. Mikey ran back to the base, blushing. “I was shot by both Gerard and Ray. Luckily, I was able to get Ray in the hair.” 

Frank rolled his eyes. “I’d be surprised if Ray doesn’t leave tomorrow morning with a ton of bullets in his hair.” 

“It’s not as poofy as it used to be, but it’s still curly-ish. Can I guard again? Maybe you could try to get Gerard? You still have two lives, and so does Gee. You can try to get Ray at some point if you can... he only has one life left.

“That last part is heavily unnecessary.” 

Mikey snickered, “It would work, though. Just go win or something.” The bassist patted him on the back to wish him good luck. Frank sighed and walked the rest of the way upstairs, thinking about how the game was lasting shorter than expected. It was most likely because there were less people, and they were all relatively staying in the same spots. He peered around the corner to the living room, nervous when he didn’t see Ray standing there. He looked in the other direction to see nothing. Paranoia started to creep on him as he tiptoed his way into the living room. No one was in sight. He looked up the other stairwell, almost annoyed when he saw no one. He was horrible at hide and seek. 

He cocked his gun and crept up the stairs, clutching the trigger of his plastic pistol. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door of his office, slightly quaking with worry. The bathroom was right next to him with the door open, so he figured he could hide in there for a little and wait for someone to come out. He did exactly that, walking in and closing the door. 

Big mistake.

Ray was standing behind the shower curtain, ready to shoot. The door was closed, so there’s was nowhere to run. “JESUS CHRIST!” Frank yelped, firing at Ray on instinct. Ray shot at the same time, accidentally hitting Frank in the crotch. Ray was officially out, and Frank was officially curled in the fetal position on the floor to wait out the pain. “You’re an idiot,” he groaned. “You shouldn’t have shot me there.” 

Ray apologized as he helped Frank to his feet. “You already have three kids, so there’s no reason to keep your nuts intact.” He cracked a smile and began to walk back downstairs. Frank chuckled softly and stood next to the office door. He waited silently. He could go and tell Mikey that they could go and take on Gerard together, but then realized that this was his chance to talk. He knocked once on the door, waiting for Gerard. Gerard looked at him curiously, then dropped his gun onto the carpeting. Frank dropped his gun, too. 

“I come in peace,” he joked. Gerard smiled back at him. Frank walked into the room, saying, “I know that coming in is highly discouraged and there is no punishment for it that I thought to make up, but that’s how much I need to talk to you about something.” 

Gerard closed the door behind him. The office was a small space, but that was just fine for only two people. The air went quiet, the same way it did when Frank saw Gerard on his porch. They just stared at each other. Eventually, Frank reached out to grab the front of Gerard’s hood and pull him down to kiss him. Gerard didn’t pull back, but he didn’t add any force, either. He just stood there and let Frank kiss him. 

Frank backed up after a few seconds, blushing. “I’m sorry,” he bit his lip and sighed, “I just needed to get that out of the way.” 

Gerard nodded. “Y-Yeah.” He put his arms around Frank’s waist and tugged him back into a kiss. Frank’s mind went blank as Gerard chewed lightly on his lower lip, drawing out a small gasp from him. Gerard broke off the kiss after a few seconds, panting softly. Frank sighed and buried his head under Gerard’s chin. 

“I guess I didn’t really have to _say_ anything. I just had to do it.” 

Gerard nodded. He kissed the top of Frank’s head for assurance. “I like your hair long, but this is nice, too.” 

Frank chuckled, “I knew there was something you didn’t like.” 

“No, it’s not that I _don’t_ like this. It’s just that I liked the other one better.” 

“We’re going to have to make out later or something, cos this just wasn’t enough. You... You know that, right?” 

Gerard nodded and ruffled Frank’s hair. “Yeah, I know. But I should go take down Mikey or something. I’ve been in the base for a little longer than three minutes.” He walked over to pick up his gun off the floor. Frank did the same thing. A few seconds later he heard a soft clicking noise come from Gerard. He looked up to see a loaded nerf gun pointed right at his chest. “Sorry, Frankie,” Gerard smirked, “No mercy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don’t have frequent access to a real laptop, I have to use an iPad to write all my fics (it’s not as bad as it sounds), so the whole thing lags once I type more than 3,000 words. Therefore, writing this was a glitchy hell. I made it through, though!


End file.
